The Proposal
by xXx RunAwaySmile
Summary: Fred Tries To Propose to Angelina. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sadly.**

* * *

Fred was nervous. It was an important night, one that he could not afford to screw up. He checked his reflection in the mirror, nervously running his fingers through his freshly washed hair.

"How do I look?"

George grinned at Fred constant fidgeting, "The way you did ten minutes ago when you last asked me, you git. Get over yourself, you're only proposing."

Fred eyes bulged out his sockets and his face turned tomato red, "ONLY?! That's ONLY what I'm doing? And here I thought I was going to play some quidditch. Merlin George, thanks for correcting me." He let out a groan and dropped his head into his hands. "What if she says no? Huh? What then?"

"You've been dating since sixth year. Relax, brother of mine, it'll go smoothly." George clapped his twin on the shoulder. Shrugging, Fred stood up and looked at his watch.

"It's almost seven, I have to go pick up Angelina."

"Have fun!" George called happily.

* * *

The spastic spinning, Fred quickly realized, wasn't the smartest thing to do under such pressure as he was hit with a wave of nausea. He took a deep, shaking breath and rang the door bell to the apartment Angelina shared with Katie and Alicia. After what felt like an eternity, Alicia and Katie answered the door.

" Hiiii Fred! "

"Yeah _hi._" Both Alicia and Katie grinned at him, as if the three of them shared some special secret. Fred's face burned with hot embarrassment.

He pointed an accusing finger, "He told you! I KNEW George would tell you. My own brother!"

"Actually, it was Lee who told us."

"Oh bloody great. Lee knows too? Let's tell the world while we're at it!" Fred flung out his arms. He looked quite deranged.

"Fred? What are you shouting about?" Angelina stepped out of the flat looking gorgeous. Fred gaped like a fish at the ensemble Angelina has put together. She wore a little turquoise halter dress that stood out brilliantly against her skin. It just barely grazed her knees. Angelina's beautiful dark hair tumbled down her back in soft curls, and her brown were rimmed with thin layer of eyeliner. Katie and Alicia whistled teasingly and Angelina cheeks went a bit pink. Fred looked dazed as he offered her his arm like a true gentlemen. Angelina let out a shy giggle, "My, aren't you gallant. Shall we get going? I could eat a hippogriff, I'm so hungry!"

* * *

An hour later they were comfortably seated at a small French café, champagne flute set before them, and half way through their main course. The night was almost over and Fred still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, a thought hit with the speed and intensity of a bludger.

_How am I supposed to ask her? _

Fred took a large sip of his champagne. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? He was NEVER nervous. Before their grand escape from Hogwarts, wasn't it George who needed reassuring and a firm shoulder clapping?

_I have to do it now. _

Fred stood up, looked his confused girlfriend straight in the eye, got down on his knee and-

_No, that's not right. _

Fred got back on his feet. How else could he do this?

"Angie, I…" He broke off, unable to voice what he needed. Angelina gave him an odd look, one that might have suggested he was ill or required to be severely medicated. Fred let out a frustrated sigh, and roughly grabbed a flower out of the vase that was on their table, "Angelina Johnson!" He started loudly, "Will you do me..." He broke off again. At this point people began staring at them. Fred apparently didn't realize what he had declared.

"Fred what are you playing at?" Angelina hissed at him. But Fred hadn't heard her. An odd glazed look had come over his face. Good God, why did it take so long for him to think of this? How could he not have remembered? Idiot…

This was it. This was the moment! His heart beat like a set of drums in his ears, and his pulse quickened. He knew EXACTLY what he had to do. Fred turned to Angelina and grinned at her cheerfully for the first time that night.

"Stay here."

He made his way around to the back of the café, looking smug. People whispered and pointed but he took no notice. Grinning, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled as loudly and obnoxiously as he possibly could:

" Oi Angelina! Wanna get married?!"

For a moment, Angelina wore a look of utter shock. But ever so slowly, an amused grin spread across her face.

"Alright then!" She called back. The café broke out in applause. Fred let out a Tom Cruise-like whoop of joy and practically skipped back to Angelina.

"I love you," He whispered to her softly. Tears shimmered in both their eyes, before they leaned in and locked their lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

Well that's pretty short. Sorry the writing is bad.. I haven't really had much experience in creative writing (Haha). I hope you liked it :

Oh and tips and constructive criticism would be helpful!

Review Please!


End file.
